The Powers that Be: Drow
The Factions Lloth Ascendants- '''Traditional drow: worshiping lloth above all others, backstabbing each other, intrigue and secrets make the people strong, the weak don't deserve to survive, women are superior, spiders worship, ect. Most determined to bring the destruction of the Eladrin and reclaim the fewild as their home, see their presence in the shadowfel as dishonorable and weak. Thaen'tar, Zul'kaden, and Kil'Jaeren are all officially lloth ascendants, though dissension remains. '''Sons of Xelnarius- Those who believe Xelnarius' goals and visions for the drow race were the right path for the Drow to take. See the eladrin as potential subjects, not enemies, even allies, don't see the races as wholly opposed, but of course believe in the Drow's right to rule. See Lloth's teachings as restrictive, setting the people amongst themselves to keep the drow fighting one another rather than focusing on their enemy. Want to depose the priestesses and restore control to Xelnarius' followers, or, ideally, Xelnarius himself. Dara'Shaer and Nal'Sharaya are open Xelnarius fanatics, and elements of Quex'alar and Hun'eren have begun following these teachings as well. The Expansionists- Open borders drow: believe that the time has come to open their race in dialogue with the rest of the mortal world, to offer themselves as allies and agents to those who would call on them. Want to open their borders to trade and open their services to the rest of the world, offering their skills in assassination, spying, mercantile, and warfare as bargaining tools. These drow believe that by openly spreading their influence they can covertly begin working to undermine the rest of the world and bring it slowly under their heel, allowing a final defeat of their eladrin enemies, or, even better, their enslavement. Quex'alar and Hun'eren are the greatest proponents of this theory, though every drow house has a few followers of this popular new philosophy. The Eight Houses Kil'Jaeren (Lloth)- Youngest house but most set in the old ways, lots of hotshot young priestesses, men and women alike fervent followers of Lloth, very active and fanatical, many smaller houses have been flocking to join these new radicals. *'Sister Shidara Kil’Jaeren'- A fanatical young priestess with formidable support in the church of Lloth, head of the Lloth Ascendant faction. Takes many lovers who are honored to be sacrificed by her, preaches long and hard about the evils of the Eladrin and the expediency with which the Drow must bring them to heel. *'Vhal Kil’Jaeren, the Lady of Silk'- Shidara's sister, sent to spy on the Eladrin, once one of Haxelon’s confidants. Trying to force Shidara to stop turning the Drow people apart in the struggle between the factions, thinks a war against the Eladrin will do just that. *'Eshar Kil’Jaeren'- fanatical general, dresses like a woman, worships his sister, wants to retain the old ways, prays every day for some sign of Lloth's favor. Hun'eren (Xelnarius-Expansionist)- Raiders and pirates, incredibly rich and powerful, greatest airship fleet, rulers are decadent and competitive but fiercely loyal to their house, love riding the winds and pillaging to their hearts content. *'Venyala Hun’eren, Captain of the ''Queen's Shadow-''' The most brutal and successful raider in the world. Owns a small but elite airship fleet numbering less than a dozen ships. Drow flock by the hundreds to be a part of her crew *'[Halius Hun’eren, Captain of the ''Eternal Lamentations],' brutal pirate and ravager with a large, if disorganized, airship fleet. He drinks and ruts and flies where the wind takes him, descending in a furious storm of red-quilled arrows and leaving destruction behind him. Slain by Cheiron in the Shadowfel. *'Quencia Hun’eren', Merchant Queen of the Hun'eren, she is the most traveled individual in the world. Spectacular explorer, admiral, and merchant, her airship fleet is the most widespread and well equipped, without rival. '''Thaen'tar (Lloth)'- One of the oldest worshipers of Lloth, most traditional of the drow houses, very ancient and powerful matron mothers, huge armies of fanatics and priestesses, influence is wide, have the ear of the Spider Goddess herself. *'Matron Serafore Thaen’tar'- The Dominion's most powerful matron, utterly feared throughout Drow society, probably the single most powerful priestess in the world, dominates all church policy, many friends and lovers, heir to Eclavdra’s legacy. *'Klah'nan Thaen’tar'- Serafore's chief diplomat, spy, and assassin. Her skills are so legendary that she often approaches her targets directly, slaying their allies and informing them of the transgressions against Thaen'tar that spelled their doom Dara'Shaer (Xelnarius)- Xelnarius' old house, most wizards, dragon riders, see it as their right to rule the rest of the drow, tensions with the church of lloth, women struggling to remain in control *'Xelnarius, Mage-Emperor of the Drow, Son of Correlon'- The outcast offspring of the God of Magic and Ragnorok, Xelnarius has plagued the world through many ages. The Sundering of the Elves and the horrors of the Age of Dominion were done by his will. Resurrected in wake of recent events by the Archlich Jerhoven, Xelnarius is now free to bring the world to its knees once again. *'Dara'Shaer'- A mighty sorcerer, looks to Xelnarius as his father, has a Purple Dragon mount, charismatic and utterly hated by the Church of Lloth. Slain by the party in the Tree of Dreaming. *'Yenta Dara'Shaer-' Adarius' sister, trying to control Xelnarius but failing, most believe she has succumbed to his charms, under constant pressure by the Church to topple the Mage-Emperor. *'Luthran Dara'Shaer'- Xelnarius' right hand, ruthless fanatic who spreads the word of Xelnarius Ascendant in the streets, with blood. Recently killed a priestess in public, normally an unthinkable sin. Ar'Shadaya- Old and most pompous, fading house, relies on a lot of favors, in a lot of debt, throws many parties, tries to convince the rest of the Drow that they couldn't get along without Ar’Shadaya, has their fingers in everyone's pie *'Matron Dinara Arshadaya'- A batty old nut with her head in the clouds, her thoughts filled with dreams of pretended glory. Thinks herself immune to the backstabbing machinations of drow culture. Throws parties and hosts salons to discuss issues she finds interesting, whether they please her guests or not, often displeasing the Church of Lolth. Nal'sharaya (Xelnarius)- Most warlike Drow house, in possession of many demonic pacts and alliances, commands mighty armies and counts the greatest Druuchi generals among its ranks, men have a lot of influence in this house *'Huthren Nal’sharaya'- The Scourge of Shadows has defeated the armies of Orcus, Vecna, the Raven Queen, rogue Necromancers, and Vampire Counts, all in three centuries of war, winning his first battle at 15. He is old and scarred, he loves war and nothing else. Wishes to see the priesthood disposed of that he might set about conquering his enemies without hinderance. *'Rjasio Nal’sharaya'- A young commander, Rjasio created innovative and devastating new tactics for the Drow to unleash upon their enemies, chomping at the bit to wage war on the Eladrin. Despises Huthren out of jealousy, and due to Huthren’ss insistence on merely defending the Dominion when they could be fighting their ancient, hated enemy. *'Matron Zelas Nal’sharaya'- Recently promoted Matron of the house, in bed with Huthren and Rjasio, hoping to find the stronger and bring him to power, thus assuring her ascendancy, and Lloth's, as well. Quex'alar (Xelnarius-Expansionist)- Most ties to the outside world, assassins, spies, traders, information brokers, smugglers and thieves, have permanent worldly and feywild settlements, secretly the richest. *'Kala'- Meaning Violent Death in elven, the Kala are a circle of 8 assassins that speak and work as a collective. Their targets never survive, and they have invented truly perverse means of bringing them down. Ostensibly the rulers of Quex'alar. *'Yorenia Quex’alar'- Poisonmistress of House Quex'alar, goes through thousands of slaves a year to test the varying effects of her concoctions. Some fear to breathe in the very air around her or touch her hands. Despite her dedication to research, she also frequents many social occasions, and death always follows her. *'Dhae'qua Quex’alar'- spy broker for Quex'alar, worshiper of Vecna, seeking to detach herself from the house and start her own services, free of drow societal restrictions. Zul'kaden (Lloth)- Most isolated of the drow, most settlements in the underdark rather than the shadowfel, waging eternal bitter war against the surface, special hatred for the Eladrin, secret master plan been brewing for 1,000 years. *'Matron Je'lasa'- A veiled figure, always sees visitors through a scrying lens, doesn't trust her followers to guard their words carefully enough. Gives half-truths and ambiguous answers and offers nothing. Utterly ancient and very patient, since her ascension to lichdom.